


Feel The Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Scars, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The truth comes out.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Feel The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta GaeilgeRua for her assistance on the fic. Written for Draco Den's Jan 29th #RollADrabble (Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from The Lion King). Also written for Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms: MArch 25th's Trope - scars. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione watched as Regulus moved around her small flat; it was clear that he was very anxious about something. Every time he looked at her, sadness would fill his eyes briefly before he’d try to hide it. 

When she had stumbled into the past in an attempt to stop Voldemort, she had the best intentions. It was get in, kill Voldemort, get out. Of course, things never go as planned. She didn’t count on her Time-Turner breaking. She didn’t count on bumping into Regulus Black… and she certainly didn’t count on falling in love with him. 

Regulus was hiding something from her. She could see it in him… The way he was holding back from her. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach what it was, but she was unsure of whether or not she should intervene. She knew she wanted to change the future, but was this the way to do it? 

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked after a few moments, unable to take his pacing any longer. 

“What? Nothing,” Regulus said quickly, coming to sit next to her on the sofa. 

“You’re restless.” She looked at him. “I know you’re hiding something.”

“I…” Regulus paused, looking like he wanted to tell her everything. He had hidden his past from her, but of course, being from the future, she already knew it. 

Taking his hand, Hermione squeezed it. “Close your eyes.”

“Hermione…” Regulus murmured, looking at her.

“Just do it,” she murmured, squeezing his hand tightly once more. 

Regulus closed his eyes. 

“Feel the love between us right now,” she whispered quietly. “Just us, Reg. Close your eyes and focus on us.”

He let out a deep breath. “This is silly.”

“Shhh,” she murmured. “Get all of those negative thoughts out of your head, and just focus on the positive that we have right here. You’re still here. I’m still here… We’re still together.” Hermione closed her eyes as well and gave his hands another reassuring squeeze.

Regulus surprised her by pressing his lips against hers.

Hermione kissed him back eagerly, allowing him to manoeuvre them to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her atop him before deepening the kiss. “Let me see you, love,” he murmured, moving his lips down her neck.

Hermione stood. Lifting the hem of her dress, she pulled it up and over her head. She stood before Regulus wearing nothing but her lace bra and knickers. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips.

“I know we talked about secrets, and I know you know I’ve got mine… But you’re keeping secrets too, Hermione. For one, you’ve never told me how you’ve gotten your scars.”

“If I tell you where they came from…” Hermione paused. She wanted to tell Regulus that she was from the future, but it could change everything. But realistically, she knew that the past had already been changed. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain, making the choice.

"Here," she said, motioning to the scar that ran across her chest. "This is from Dolohov from my fifth year." Regulus looked at her with confusion. She then showed him her arm. The nasty word stood out on her pale flesh. "This was a gift from Bellatrix when she tortured me."

"My scars are part of who I am. They don't bother me anymore. I used to hate them. I thought they made me ugly." She smiled at him, taking a place in his lap. "But now I know they aren't ugly. My scars are a part of me. They show the world how hard I fought and how brave I was when I needed to be." She placed her hand on his chest. "I was hesitant to tell you about my scars...”

Regulus frowned, letting the pad of his thumb run across the raised letters carved in her arm. "Hermione… Dolohov only just became a Death Eater… how could he have cursed you years ago? And when did my cousin torture you?"

“I’m from the future, Reg,” she whispered quietly, gripping his shoulders tightly. “I came back to stop Voldemort before he could destroy everything I loved like he does in my future. My Time-Turner broke upon my arrival, and I knew I’d be stuck here.” Regulus stared at her, open-mouthed. “I know you’re going to switch the Horcrux tomorrow, Regulus, and I’m not letting you go alone.” She tightened her grip on him. “I won’t let you go.”

“It is a Horcrux, isn’t it?” Regulus asked, finally finding his voice.

“And there’s more, but I know what they are,” Hermione said. “That’s why I came back - to destroy them. But then I met you… I fell in love with you, Reg. I just didn’t know how to tell you. But tonight, seeing how flighty you were, I knew you were going to go tomorrow to get the necklace…”

He looked to her, astounded by her words. Emotion bubbled up within him, and he quickly closed the distance between them.

"You are perfect, witch," he whispered between kisses. "So perfect, so wise. My own guardian angel sent from the future to protect me."

Hermione pulled away. “You’re not mad I kept this from you?”

Regulus shook his head. “You had a good reason to keep that you’re from the future a secret.” He kissed her. “I swear your secret is safe with me.” 

“Reg, I love you.” She rested her forehead against his. “I swear to you, we’ll end him.”

“Together,” Regulus insisted.

“Together,” Hermione assured him. 

“Now come here, and let me feel your love tonight.” Regulus lowered his lips to her neck and worshipped her body.


End file.
